wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Król przestrzeni/04
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Król przestrzeni Konkurs klubu automobilistów. We dwa tygodnie po moim powrocie do Waszyngtonu ciekawość ogółu obudził fakt inny, równie tajemniczy i niezwykły, jak zjawiska na Great-Eyry, fakt, który się powtórzył w kilku miejscowościach Pensylwanii. W połowie maja dzienniki rozpisywały się o nim szeroko. Od niejakiegoś czasu w pobliżu Filadelfii, krążył dziwny wehikuł, który się tak szybko przenosił z miejsca na miejsce, że nikt nic pewnego powiedzieć nie mógł o jego rozmiarach, rodzaju i kształcie. Jedno nie ulegało wątpliwości, że był to samochód. Lecz jaki motor go poruszał? W owej epoce najdoskonalsze automobile, niezależnie od tego, czy wprawiała je w ruch para wodna, nafta lub elektryczność, przebiegały sto trzydzieści kilometrów na godzinę, t. j. około półtorej mili na minutę, czyli mniej więcej tyle, ile pociągi pośpieszne na najlepiej urządzonych liniach kolejowych Europy i Ameryki. Szybkość zaś tego nowego samochodu była stanowczo dwa razy większa. Oczywiście, że stanowił niebezpieczeństwo poważne dla jezdnych i pieszych. Przyrząd tak niezwykły, poruszający się z bystrością niesłychaną, zjawiał się nagle niby piorun, poprzedzony hałasem straszliwym i kłębami kurzu; przerzynał powietrze z taką gwałtownością, że się łamały gałęzie drzew, przerażone trzody rozbiegały się z pastwisk, spłoszone ptactwo rozlatywało się na wszystkie strony, a nieszczęśliwi przejezdni znajdywali się w mgnieniu oka w przydrożnych rowach. Dzienniki podnosiły jeszcze jeden szczegół zdumiewający: oto koła dziwnego przyrządu nie wrzynały się w szosę, nie tworzyły kolei, zaledwie pozostawiały jakiś ślad lekki, niewyraźny, niby muśnięcie. – Widocznie szybkość tak nadzwyczajna znosi ciężar– pisał New-York Herold. Z rozmaitych miejscowości Pensylwanii dochodziły protesty, głosy oburzenia. Czyż można pozwolić, aby po drogach Ameryki bezkarnie kursował wehikuł, który innym powozom oraz pieszym grozi zmiażdżeniem? W jaki sposób jednak zaradzić złemu? Nie wiedziano do kogo tajemniczy samochód należy, ani dokąd dąży, ani skąd przybywa. Dostrzegano go przez jedną sekundę zaledwie, kiedy z szybkością zawrotną niby pocisk armatni przerzynał powietrze. O motorze, poruszającym ten dziwny przyrząd, również nie miano najlżejszego pojęcia, ponieważ jednak nie pozostawiał on żadnych śladów dymu, pary, nafty lub jakiegokolwiek oleju skalnego, wnioskowano iż porusza go siła elektryczności; przypuszczano nawet, że akumulatory nowego systemu gromadziły jakiś prąd niewyczerpany. Podniecona wyobraźnia chwytała się hypotez najnieprawdopodobniejszych, byle tylko znaleźć odpowiedź na niepokojące ogół pytanie: do kogo należy ten wóz tajemniczy? Gubiono się w domysłach. Niektórzy przypuszczali, że kieruje nim jakaś siła tajemnicza, jakieś widmo z innego świata, palacz „z piekła rodem”, potwór mitologiczny, a nawet dyabeł we własnej osobie, Belzebub, Astaroth, hardo wyzywający ludzkość, zbrojny w nieograniczoną niewidzialną potęgę szatańską. Lecz nawet sam szatan nie miał prawa rozbijać się z taką szybkością po drogach Stanów Zjednoczonych bez zezwolenia zwierzchności, bez numeru, wbrew obowiązującym przepisom. Zresztą żaden zarząd miejski podobnego zezwolenia by nie udzielił. Należało zatem obmyślić środki celem powstrzymania zapału tajemniczego automobilisty. Tymczasem rozniosła się wieść, że nietylko Pensylwania służy za welodrom dla tak niezwykłych popisów sportowych. Raporty policyjne donosiły, że tajemniczy wehikuł ukazał się w Kentucky, w Ohio, w Missooui, w Tennessee, nawet w Illinois i to w pobliżu Chicago! Ostrzeżeń więc ze strony policyi nie brakło. Władze miejskie zajęły się obmyśleniem środków zapobiegających niebezpieczeństwu. Powstrzymać samochód, pędzący z taką szybkością było niepodobieństwem. Należało więc chyba ustawić na drodze przeszkody, o które mógłby się rozbić. – Czy nie zdoła jednak tych przeszkód usunąć? – odpowiadali więcej nieufni. – Albo przez nie przeskoczyć! – dodawali inni. – Jeżeli to dyabeł, ma przecież skrzydła i potrafi się unieść w powietrzu. – Ba! gdyby miał skrzydła – mówili jeszcze inni – czyżby nie wolał szybować w przestworzach zamiast pędzić po ziemi?! W końcu maja wszystkie wieści niepokojące ucichły. Tajemniczy samochód nie ukazywał się i przestano się nim zajmować. W tym czasie klub automobilistów w Wiskonsinie postanowił urządzić wyścigi. Do tego celu nadawała się wyśmienicie długa a prosta jak wystrzelił, szosa wiodąca od Prairie-du-Chien, t. j. od zachodniej granicy Stanu aż do Milwaukee, portu nad Michiganem. W konkursie miały wziąć udział wszystkie najwięcej znane firmy amerykańskie i europejskie. Najrozmaitsze systemy motorów miały prawo ubiegać się o nagrody, z których najmniejsza wynosiła 50000 dolarów. W Prairie-du-Chien stanęło więc czterdzieści najrozmaitszych samochodów, poruszanych za pomocą pary, nafty, alkoholu i elektryczności. Biorąc pod uwagę maximum szybkości, to znaczy od 130 – 140 kilometrów na godzinę, obliczono, że wyścig ten międzynarodowy trwać może najwyżej trzy godziny. Przestrzeń bowiem, którą należało przebyć, wynosiła dwieście mil. Dla uniknięcia możliwego niebezpieczeństwa władze Wiskonsinu wzbroniły osobom prywatnym wszelkiego ruchu w dniu 3-go maja rano na drodze, wiodącej od Prairie-du-Chien do Milwaukee. Tysiące ciekawych, nietylko z Wiskonsinu i ze Stanów sąsiednich, lecz nawet z dalszych krańców Ameryki, ba! nawet z Europy, zbiegło się na ten wyścig międzynarodowy. Stosownie do zwyczaju, rozwielmożnionego w Stanach Zjednoczonych, stawiano liczne zakłady, kto zwycięży na konkursie. W tym celu potworzyły się nawet osobne agencye w rodzaju totalizatora. O godzinie ósmej zrana dano hasło do odjazdu. Samochody, wybierane przez losowanie, miały wyruszać jeden po drugim z przerwą dwuminutową. Po obu stronach drogi stali agenci policyjni, utrzymujący porządek i liczni widzowie. Najwięcej ciekawych zebrało się w Madisonie, stolicy Wisconsinu i w Milwaukee. Upłynęło półtorej godziny. W Prairie-du-Chien pozostał jeden tylko automobil. Dzięki telefonom, co pięć minut otrzymywano nowe wiadomości, w jakim porządku pędzą samochody. Naprzód wysunął się przyrząd firmy Renault Synów; tuż za nim pędził Harward-Watson i Dion-Bouton. Zdarzyło się już kilka wypadków, motory źle funkcyonowały, niektóre samochody ustały w drodze, przypuszczano, że zaledwie dwanaście dojdzie do Milwaukee. Na szczęście ludzi ciężko rannych nie było. Zresztą w Ameryce nawet śmierć nie wywiera wielkiego wrażenia. Łatwo zrozumieć, że ciekawość i roznamiętnienie tłumów wzrastało w miarę zbliżania się do Milwaukee. Na zachodniem wybrzeżu Michiganu wznosił się wysoki słup, przystrojony we flagi międzynarodowe. Był to cel wyścigów. Już po dziesiątej godzinie stało się widocznem, że o główną nagrodę – dwadzieścia tysięcy dolarów – ubiegać się może tylko pięć samochodów: dwa amerykańskie, dwa francuskie i jeden angielski. Łatwo można sobie wyobrazić, jak gorączkowo stawiano ostatnie zakłady. W grę wchodziła tu miłość własna narodowa. Stawki podwajano co chwilę. Zdawała się, że przeciwnicy gotowi są skoczyć sobie do oczu. –Stawiam za Harward-Watsonem! – A ja za Dion-Bouton'em. – A ja za Braćmi Renault. O pół do dziesiątej, mniej więcej w odległości dwu mil od Pleasant-Garden, rozległ się straszliwy hałas, jak gdyby bieg kół powozu, pędzącego z szybkością nadzwyczajną: towarzyszył mu przeciągły gwizd maszyny. Ciekawi zaledwie zdążyli usunąć się z drogi. Jakiś obłok przemknął szybko niby trąba powietrzna i zniknął, zostawiając po sobie długi tuman białego kurzu. Szybkość tego samochodu można było obliczać na 240 kilometrów na godzinę. Widocznem było, że w przeciągu godziny wyprzedzi wszystkie pięć automobilów i pierwszy stanie u celu. Ze wszystkich stron podniosły się głośne okrzyki. – To chyba maszyna piekielna, o której przed kilku tygodniami wspominały dzienniki! – Ta sama, która przebiegła Illinois, Ohio, Michigan i której policya nie zdołała zatrzymać! – Sądziliśmy, że już znikła z widowni na zawsze! – To chyba wóz dyabelski, ogrzewany ogniem piekielnym, prowadzony przez szatana. Jakaż istota ludzka kierować mogła takim przyrządem niezwykłym z tak zadziwiającą szybkością? Gdy pierwsze zdumienie minęło, przezorniejsi pośpieszyli zatelefonować do wszystkich stacyi, ostrzegając ścigające się samochody o grożącem niebezpieczeństwie. Oczywiście musiano zaprzestać walki o nagrodę, wyznaczoną przez klub. Zadziwiający wehikuł wyminął inne automobile z taką szybkością, że nikt się przypatrzeć nie mógł jego kształtowi, i rozmiarom; opowiadano tylko później, że przypominał nieco wrzeciono, długie na dziesięć metrów. Nie pozostawił za sobą ani śladu dymu, pary lub jakiejś woni. Konduktora nie widziano wcale. Największe wzburzenie panowało w Milwaukee. Ktoś zaproponował ustawienie przeszkody, o którąby się ten przyrząd niezwykły rozbił na drobne cząsteczki. Czy starczy na to czasu. Tajemniczy wehikuł mógł się ukazać lada chwila. Zresztą i tak zmuszony będzie powstrzymać swój bieg szalony: droga przecież kończyła się nad brzegiem Michiganu. Podobnie jak w Prairie-du-Chien, tworzono najdziwaczniejsze przypuszczenia co do istoty przyrządu i zagadkowego palacza, których oczekiwano z niecierpliwością gorączkową. Trochę przed jedenastą usłyszano jakiś huk, jakby turkot odległy i ujrzano ślimakowate kłęby dymu. Ostry gwizd raz po raz przerzynał powietrze, nakazując usunięcie się z drogi przed nieznanym potworem, który biegu nie zwalniał. A jednak jezioro było już tylko o pół mili… Czyżby mechanik nie stał na wysokości swego zadania?… Z szybkością błyskawicy wehikuł wpadł do Milwaukee, przebiegł miasto i znikł bez śladu… Czyżby go pochłonęły fale Michiganu?…